A Long Day Without You My Friends
by MCEProd22
Summary: A detour on their path allows Ash to break away from his Kalos compatriots and reflect on his journey and how far he has come along with who he'll always carry with him. Song-Fic of "See You Again." By Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth and based on the final Scene of Furious 7 A/N: I don't own the song or the lyrics.


_**A/N: Pretty Much a Pokemon version of the final scene from Furious 7. Although nobody died. Hope you enjoy my take on this.**_

* * *

Mid Afternoon, One of the best times of the day. It always seems like the more time I put into the road the more I grow. Seems like nearly 20 years since that first day I met Pikachu. Now with good friends and one old one I make my way through Kalos.

 _"Ash what's up?"_

Serena noticed that my head swayed almost melancholy.

 _"Is something wrong?"_

 _"Yeah, Ash you're usually in a more upbeat mood than this?"_

 _[NeNeNe] "Definitely"_

 _[Pika-Pi Pika Pika Pi Chu Ka?] "Ash what's going on?"_

I look at Serena, an old friend from my youth, Clemont and Bonnie the two I met upon my arrival in Kalos and I keep thinking oh how far I've come with them.

 _"Hey how far do we have to go Serena?"_

 _"A forks about to come up in the road it shouldn't be more than a 4 hour walk to the Pokémon center from there."_

 _"Well is it ok if I go off on my own for a bit."_

Clemont stopped in his tracks. _"Why?"_

 _"No Reason."_ I mentioned _"I could just use some alone time."_

Pikachu raced up my shoulder to his usual spot but I decided to set him down.

 _[Pikapi-Pikachu…] "Ash what the…"_

 _"Sorry buddy, I'm totally alone on this one, which is why…"_

At point I handed the rest of my Pokeballs off to the others.

 _"You sure you want to do this Ash?"_ Serena's pondered while setting my Pokeballs in her bag. _"Wouldn't it just be simpler to have someone with you?"_

Her words affected my perception of things until we reached the fork in the road in question. At that point I knew it would get emotional.

 _"Ok which way."_ Bonnie asked

 _"Both sides will spit us out at the Pokémon Center but the right way is a mere 3 ½ hour direct path."_

 _"And the left side…"_ My face peered over to Serena's map.

 _"A scenic route that takes 6 hours, but will take you on the north side of the Pokémon center on the same path."_

With that said my mind was made up, I could tell the others were a bit sad but I waved them on. With hugs and waves out of the way we split off as everyone on the right including Pikachu riding on Serena's hat had one sad face on himself. The path that lied ahead was full of treacherous ravines. But that was what I think I needed.

 _"Okay Repel bottle lets work your magic."_

Normally I don't bother with repel bottles but I did grab some the other day when this whole splitting off from the others idea came into my mind. As the squeeze handle misted out my path in 360 degrees as I turned I could see Pokémon scatter left and right. Its magic worked. About an hour later after the ravines I came out into the standard wooded area that I'm used to and my purpose for this solo trip started to take root.

A reflection…..On How far I've come and how much I'm glad certain people were with me.

 _"I used to live my life thinking about being the very best like no one ever was. But the day you entered my life you helped me see that dream come to a newer reality."_

Almost like a sheer will I could see her right next to me.

 _ **It's been a long day without you my friend**_  
 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.**_

 _"You still owe me a bike Ash Ketchum."_

 _"Oh Misty…"_

 _ **We've come a long way from where we began**_  
 _ **Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

 _"You did start everything rolling for me."_

When I see you again

As we continued walking I could picture myself and our long talks about life during those journeys. Of course next up came.

 _"Hey Ash, Are you sure I can come with you on your Pokémon Journey?"_

 _"I sure was sure…Brock"_

 _ **Yeah who knew all the planes we flew**_  
 _ **Good things we've been through**_  
 _ **That I'll be standing right here**_  
 _ **Talking to you about another path I**_  
 _ **Know we loved to hit the road and laugh**_

Misty on my left and Brock on my right, the golden trio we were. All through Kanto, I hold them important as they were the first two gym leaders I ever faced. Even as Brock went on his own to live and study under Professor Ivy in the Orange Islands.

 _ **But something told me that it wouldn't last**_  
 _ **had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture**_

The detour into the Orange Islands of course gave us…

 _"OK, you just got yourself a new traveling buddy!"_

Mr. Tracey Sketchit… Pokémon Watcher and headband fanatic. Boy he was enjoyable. Now he takes his role as Professor Oaks assistant very seriously and in this walk joins Misty's side.

 _"Tracey…sure did wish we could get out of Pallet and travel again."_

 _ **Those were the days hard work forever pays now I see you in a better place**_

After Johto however Misty got that bike of hers repaired and I could tell that the days of us traveling together would be over for a while at least…

 _ **How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**_  
 _ **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**_

 _"One Day Misty you'll be back with me."_

 _ **And now you gonna be with me for the last ride**_

On Brocks Side as our path now turned to Marshland, another face now begins to appear.

 _"Hey, why don't we go together, I happen to know the way."_

 _"May…"_

 _ **It's been a long day without you my friend**_  
 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.**_

When May joined me in Hoenn I got a whole new side of the Pokémon world, a free spirit.

 _"Uh, Hi There Sis…"_

Then of course came her brother and sure to be excellent trainer, Max.

 _"You were smart and insightful, I look forward to us facing each other in real battle."_

 _ **We've come a long way from where we began**_  
 _ **Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

Max joins his Sisters side and I could tell I'm nearly halfway along the path. As we creep along a beach one other face now joins up with us.

 _"You make me want to scream!"_

Now Dawn on the other hand, was not that easy to get along with.

 _"I admire your can do attitude though, and your strives to go for your dream."_

 _ **When I see you again**_

The sun was hitting its stride as we got nearer the coast, from what Serena had mentioned beforehand there was a point where an inlet sticks out and you can see nothing but ocean. As we reached that point my mind went even more reflective.

 _ **First you both go out your way**_

 _ **And the vibe is feeling strong and what's**_

 _ **A Smile turn to a friendship a friendship**_

 _ **Turn into a bond**_

Now two more join the fray. Each taking up the rear of the guard.

 _"I accept your apology…But you've got a long way to go as a trainer…."_

Iris…My Arrival to Unova gave me a fresh start and one odd friend. But her determination as a dragon master in the making did make me smile.

 _"Hope that gym isn't giving you problems. Although the whole calling me a kid thing did get old."_

Although I do miss it….Then of course the other side had one more.

 _ **and that bond will never**_

 _ **Be broke and the love will never get lost**_

 _ **And when brotherhood come first then the line**_

 _ **Will never be crossed**_

 _"I want to go on Your journey with you."_

Cilan, never did notice the similarities to Brock before but they were all the same. Brothers and co-gym leaders, first gym in a region, excellent chef and aspiring to do something beyond his current position.

 _ **Established it on our own**_

 _ **When that line had to be drawn and that line is what**_

 _ **We reach so remember me when I'm gone**_

 _"You did make better food than Brock ever did, I got to admit, and my Grenenjia could use a little of your connoisseur touch."_

As I could see myself climb up the coastline giving out one reflective view and one song now did pass my mind.

 _"I owned every second that this world could give. I saw so many places, the things that I did. Yeah with every broken bone I swear I lived."_

 _ **So let the light guide your way hold every memory**_

 _ **As you go and every road you take will always lead you home**_

As the sun continued to dive lower into the sky I could see that the images who took this little reflective detour with me were beginning to fade. I know as much as I could want them with me forever, it was time to let them go. They have their own lives and journeys to take, I do as well.

 _"I may not have siblings, like Misty, a dream like Brock, a fallback like Tracey, a goal like May, a plan like Max, a road from which great things will take root like Dawn, a spirit like Iris, or a legacy like Cilan but there is one thing I know I'll have, a family. Whether you are a quarter of a mile away, or halfway around the world, you'll always be with me. My brothers, my sisters, my friends. You'll always be my family."_

 _ **How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**_  
 _ **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**_

 _ **And now you gonna be with me for the last ride**_

As the night took over, the sign showing that the Pokémon center was nearly a mile away came up and once again I entered the woods. The last images of my family slowly vanished with the light and I'm not sure if it was intentionally set up or what but it almost seemed fitting that Misty's eyes were the last thing to disappear.

 _"Not long now…"_

The rest of my walk took me a mere 35 minutes and I could see the light from a building in the distance. I knew I got spat out just right where I wanted to go. Everyone was waiting on a picnic bench outside. And before I could even set foot off the path I could hear him racing.

 _[Pikapi] "Ash!"_

Pikachu raced and leapt into my arms. I warmly hugged him.

 _"Hey buddy!"_

 _ **It's been a long day without you my friend**_  
 _ **and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.**_

Bonnie and Dedenne joined us while we walked back to the waiting Clemont and Serena.

 _ **We've come a long way from where we began**_  
 _ **Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

 _ **When I see you again**_

My walk did allow me to reflect and move forward, and hopefully one day well all be walking together for real.

And I do mean everyone.

* * *

#ForPaul


End file.
